Something borrowed, something blue
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Hinata prepara sua filha para o casamento e recorda de como foi o seu próprio. Resposta para o desafio de julho do fórum SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, o título desta fic vem da música Every you, every me do grupo Placebo.

**N/A: **Fic para o concurso de julho do fórum SasuHina.

**Something borrowed, something blue**

_Os olhos perolados que se refletiam no espelho mal pareciam serem os meus. A felicidade que até então povoara meus dias agora estava toldada por um véu de tristeza._

_Não é que não ansiasse por trocar meus votos diante de minha família e amigos, mas quando me imaginava casando era minha mãe que me ajudava a arrumar os cabelos, o kimono, a maquiagem..._

_Ao final desse dia não mais seria uma Hyuuga e não era realmente _isso _que me entristecia._

Um dos maiores sonhos de qualquer garota é o dia do seu casamento. Geralmente é a data mais planejada e ansiada, aquela em que cada garota será uma belíssima princesa e se casará com o seu príncipe.

É claro que também é uma das datas mais estressantes e corridas, não importa a antecedência, os preparativos, os planos, os últimos retoques sempre serão feitos de última hora e na maior correria. A mulher que sonha pela festa deslumbrante, está a um passo da loucura e é a mais perigosa das criaturas que caminha sobre a Terra.

Comigo foi assim.

Para evitar que o mesmo acontecesse com minha filha comecei a preparar sua festa, juntamente com Ino, quando nossos filhos ficaram noivos, há um ano. Mas tão claro como o céu é azul, mesmo com toda a antecedência várias coisas ficaram prontas de última hora.

O bolo, o vestido da noiva, os ternos dos padrinhos, as alianças... Esses pequenos detalhes quase _desnecessários_ para a festa só ficaram realmente prontos no dia anterior ao casamento. Dei graças aos deuses por não precisar cuidar da decoração, das flores e do buquê, sabia que Ino e Temari iriam fazer um ótimo trabalho.

Enquanto terminava de organizar a lista de convidados que confirmaram presença no casamento ouço os passos tão conhecidos e sinto o aroma almiscarado do perfume de meu marido.

E como se não me bastasse toda a preocupação com o casamento em si, com a viagem até Sunagakure e com os convidados, ainda preciso acalmar o pai possessivo e ciumento da noiva, porque como mostra a história, não importa o quão frio e distante eles pareçam, no fim não estão _nada_ dispostos a abrir mão de suas queridas princesinhas.

- _Não sei se devemos continuar com o combinado Hina... – _Sua voz de barítono era apenas um sussurro ao meu lado e ainda provocava os arrepios que eu tanto conhecia.

Solto um suspiro e nem levanto os olhos para o homem à minha frente. Era a quinta vez que tínhamos a mesma conversa no mesmo dia.

- _Não acha que é um pouco tarde para mudar de ideia? O casamento é amanhã. – _Lanço um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca para meu esposo que não o retribui.

- _Exatamente por isso! É em Sunagakure, não me sinto à vontade com ela indo para lá. – _Posso reconhecer sua vontade de mantê-la em casa, mas apenas encaro seus ônix e seguro sua mão esquerda, acariciando sua aliança.

- _Não se lembra de como foi quando nos casamos? – _Dou um sorriso e ele desvia o olhar, apertando minha mão e levantando-se da mesa.

Pais possessivos, acho que já tive minha cota por toda a minha vida. Não é, otou-sama?

_Namorávamos já há algum tempo, mas a iminência de uma nova guerra faz tudo mudar de perspectiva. Já usava em minha mão esquerda um anel encimado por um delicado rubi quando nos sentamos em frente ao meu pai em seu escritório._

_- _Vejo que já está usando o anel de noivado Hinata. O que veio fazer aqui então? Avisar-me que vai se casar com _ele? – A voz grave e profunda de meu pai estava carregada de sentimento, era possível perceber que não estava confortável com a situação._

_Continuo observando o líder Hyuuga, o homem que mais amei e mais temi em minha vida e consigo finalmente sorrir._

- Queremos sua benção, otou-sama... – _Os olhos de meu pai estão fixos nos meus e vejo a insinuação de um sorriso em seu rosto austero, sorrio para ele – _E a sua permissão.

_O olhar penetrante de Hyuuga Hiashi se deslocou para o homem ao meu lado e passaram um longo tempo apenas se encarando, até que Sasuke quebra o silêncio._

- Quero que Hinata me ajude a reerguer o meu clã. – _Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha ao escutar o quanto sua voz de barítono estava controlada, mas tinha certeza de que estava controlando seus sentimentos para não deixar transparecer a importância da decisão de meu pai._

- Você espera que eu _permita_ que minha primogênita case-se com você e o ajude a reerguer o seu clã, renegando o próprio clã dela? – _A voz baixa de meu pai já não estava tão controlada assim, suas mãos estavam fechadas como se preparadas para socar cada milímetro da face de Sasuke._

- Exatamente, sei que o senhor planejava...

- Não me importa saber o que _você_ acha que sabe, eu _não _permitirei que Hinata renegue seu clã! Não deixarei que ela saia de perto de mim!

_O silêncio recaiu sobre nós de forma palpável, sabia que cada um de nós estava segurando suas emoções, mas era impossível deixar de sentir cada batida de meu coração em meu peito, ver a dor nos olhos de meu pai, o ódio que fluía pelo corpo de meu noivo, as lágrimas que insistiam em queimar em meus olhos._

_Levanto-me de meu lugar e caminho até meu pai, segurando suas mãos entre as minhas, seus olhos também estão úmidos como os meus e finalmente posso ver todo o carinho, o amor, o medo de me perder espelhados nas pérolas a minha frente. Solto um suspiro e tento sorrir para apaziguar os ânimos, mas não consigo._

_- _Otou-sama, eu já tomei minha decisão e _vou_ me casar com Sasuke-kun... – _A mágoa em seu olhar quase me impede de continuar falando, mas antes que me interrompa consigo me forçar a falar quando as primeiras lágrimas deixam meus olhos – _Mas independentemente de onde eu esteja, de que clã eu tenha em meu sobrenome, o senhor sempre será o _meu _otou-sama.

_O silêncio que se seguiu foi pontuado apenas pelos meus soluços quando Hyuuga Hiashi, o líder dos Hyuuga, o patriarca e, acima de tudo, meu pai me abraçou dizendo que aceitava o casamento._

A viagem até Sunagakure transcorreu com tranquilidade, mal posso acreditar que em poucos momentos todo o estresse da festa do casamento estará finalmente terminado e que minha querida filha estará se _casando._

A casa que foi preparada para nossa acolhida foi bem escolhida, perto do local onde a cerimônia ocorreria, com quartos conjugados e grandes banheiros, espelhos bem iluminados e, o melhor de tudo, sem nenhum homem.

- _Este é o seu quarto, Hinata-chan, Satsuki estará no quarto ao lado e Ino no quarto logo à frente. – _Temari nos mostrava os quartos enquanto caminhávamos pela casa.

- _Devo dizer que estou muito impressionada, Temari-chan, não imaginei que iriam separar uma casa só para a noiva... – _Dou um sorriso depois de colocar a bolsa em cima da penteadeira de meu quarto.

- _Tudo pela minha futura norinha, Hinata! – _Ino estava radiante com seu sorriso, Satsuki apenas sorriu sem graça e entrou para seu quarto depois de se despedir. – _Eu disse alguma coisa errada?_

- _Não se preocupe Ino-chan... Ela só está cansada. – _Lanço um último olhar para sua porta fechada antes de sorrir para minhas amigas. É claro que ela também deve estar nervosa com o casamento, eu lembro como fiquei...

Continuamos conversando por mais algum tempo e Temari nos convenceu a tomarmos um pouco de sake antes de irmos dormir. Quando elas finalmente me deixam a sós, depois de muitas risadas, conversas, cantorias e tombos, troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama, apagando a luz.

Antes que conseguisse realmente dormir pude ouvir a porta do quarto se abrindo e sentir um peso na minha cama, levantei o lençol e esperei que minha filha se deitasse ao meu lado.

- _Não consigo dormir... – _Sua leve voz era apenas um sussurro, seus olhos brilhavam e pude sentir o tremor que percorreu seu corpo.

- _Também, pudera... – _Dou um sorriso e a abraço, como fazia quando era pequena. – _Com essas duas fazendo todo esse barulho a essa hora da noite, eu acho difícil qualquer um dormir..._

_- Como se você não estivesse participando da festa, não é okaa-san? – _Sua falsa reprimenda me faz rir e começo a acariciar seus cabelos.

- _Só não conte para o seu pai, ele não gosta quando eu bebo longe dele._

Permanecemos em silêncio até que sinto sua respiração se acalmar e seu coração bater compassado ao meu.

- _Okaa-san... – _Ela hesitava em perguntar o que eu já sabia que perguntaria.

_- Hai, Satsuki?_

_- Você... Acha que ele vai gostar de mim amanhã?_

Não pude deixar de pensar por um instante na pergunta dela, é normal sentir apreensão antes do _grande dia_, mas eu _nunca_ tive alguém a quem fazer essa pergunta. O que responder..? Solto um suspiro e sorrio ao observar seus olhos negros.

- _Sa-chan, ele te amava ontem, o que mudará amanhã?_

A garota sorriu e se aninhou em meus braços para dormir e fecho meus olhos para fazer o mesmo. Amanhã será um grande dia.

Acordamos com o nascer do sol e começamos a arrumar a noiva. Enquanto Temari levou Satsuki para um delicioso banho com ervas e flores para relaxar, Ino e eu arrumávamos os vestidos e o buquê, separávamos a maquiagem e aguardávamos.

O longo vestido branco de Satsuki era, a primeira vista, comum, mas os detalhes em fios de prata que desciam pelo corpete e chegavam à barra do vestido davam um ar de elegância que nunca havia visto antes.

A maquiagem foi feita em delicados tons de prata, dourado e vermelho, apenas para ressaltar a escuridão dos olhos da noiva, mas sem deixa-los carregados, e os lábios com um leve tom rosado.

Satsuki estava deslumbrante em frente ao espelho, terminava de arrumar seu longo cabelo azulado em um belo arranjo. Enquanto terminava de penteá-la, Ino e Temari a encaravam com lágrimas nos olhos e eu me segurava de tanta emoção.

- _Você está linda, Sa-chan! É a nora que eu sempre sonhei! – _Ino secava os olhos com um lenço de seda.

- _Obrigada Ino-san..._

_- Por favor, me chame de okaa-san!_

Lancei um olhar para Temari que me sorriu de volta, mas que Ino não percebeu e Satsuki também sorria. A irmã Sabaku então virou minha filha e observou-a de cima a baixo.

- _Creio que só faltam os itens da rima, não Ino-chan?_

Troco um olhar com Satsuki antes de me voltar para as loiras à nossa frente.

- _Rima?_

_- Sim! Algo antigo, algo novo... – _Ino deu um sorriso e retirou uma caixa de cima da penteadeira ao seu lado.

- _Algo azul, algo emprestado... – _Temari também sorria e trazia outra caixa em suas mãos.

- _E uma moeda de prata em seu sapato! _– As duas terminaram juntas e riram.

Continuei observando enquanto entregavam as caixas para Satsuki que agradecia e as abraçava. É claro! Como pude me esquecer das simpatias antes do casamento?

- _Muito bem! Agora você tem a rosa azul, o colar de prata que a Ino te deu e o leque que eu estou te emprestando... Só falta a coisa antiga... – _Temari estava pensativa e observava o quarto procurando por algo.

- _E lembre-se da moeda de prata no sapato! _– Ino já tirara o sapato de Satsuki e o recolocara no lugar depois de colocar uma moeda de prata lá dentro.

- _Bem... Acho que tenho uma ideia para a coisa antiga. _– Dou um sorriso quando as três voltam os seus olhares para mim, mas pisco o olho antes que façam alguma pergunta – _Será surpresa. Posso terminar de arrumar o cabelo dela agora?_

As loiras riram e se retiraram do quarto, fui até minha penteadeira e peguei o embrulho que estava lá em cima, volto para o lado de Satsuki e o entrego com um sorriso.

- _O que é isso okaa-san?_

_- Algo antigo._

Ela desfaz o embrulho enquanto continuo penteando seu cabelo e se depara com o kanzashi que eu iria usar.

- _Posso mesmo, mamãe?_

Nossos olhares se cruzam no espelho a nossa frente, ambos cheios de emoção, de lágrimas, de felicidade. Apenas sorrio e continuo penteando seu cabelo.

Ah, mamãe... Como gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado.

_O leve toque do pente em meu cabelo era reconfortante, mas ainda sentia um vazio em meu peito. Um tremor percorre meu corpo ao imaginar que permanecerei para sempre ao lado _dele_, meu querido..._

_- _Não precisa ficar nervosa, Hina-chan_. – A calma voz de Kurenai é como um bálsamo para meu coração, seus movimentos cadenciados enquanto penteia meus cabelos me acalmam – _Estou aqui com você, querida.

_Levanto meu olhar para o espelho a nossa frente e nossos olhares se cruzam, pérolas em rubis, e não consigo deixar de sorrir. Seus olhos estão cheios de alegria e brilham de emoção, como os meus._

_- _Obrigada, _muito_ obrigada, Kurenai-sensei...

_A kunoichi mais velha termina o arranjo de meu cabelo e antes que eu possa entregar-lhe o enfeite que havia escolhido para a ocasião, ela me entrega um pequeno embrulho. Levanto o olhar do embrulho para o reflexo dos olhos rubros na minha frente._

_- _Achei que gostaria de um presente. – _A antiga sensei deu um grande sorriso e esperou enquanto abria o presente._

_Na penteadeira à minha frente, sobre o papel de presente estava um belíssimo kanzashi, um ornamento de cabelo, formavam um arranjo floral de diversas cores, vermelho, rosa, azul, roxo, verde e branco, com três fios brancos e vermelhos terminados em guizos. Simplesmente... belo._

_- _Kurenai-sensei... – P_odia sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não conseguia encontrar palavras para agradecer minha querida sensei._

_- _Era meu, sei que não é muito, mas... Espero que você aceite usá-lo. – _Ela aguardava para terminar meu cabelo. Com um sorriso entrego-lhe seu kanzashi e ela sorri com lágrimas em seus olhos._

_- _Será uma honra, Kurenai-sensei.

_Terminamos de nos aprontar em silêncio, apenas aproveitando nossa companhia._

Quando desci para o local da cerimônia foi um choque, está certo que já esperava algo diferente quando Satsuki havia pedido o vestido, mas encontrar um corredor ao redor do qual as pessoas estavam sentadas, do lado esquerdo amigos e parentes da noiva e do direito, do noivo, foi... Diferente.

As pessoas também se vestiam de forma diferente, com vestidos e ternos, não kimonos, mas não me importei, fazia questão de usar a roupa tradicional de Konohagakure.

- _Hinata-san, você está linda! _– A voz grave de Misaki chama minha atenção e lanço lhe um sorriso.

- _Obrigada Misaki-kun, você está maravilhoso._

_- Definitivamente não foi uma boa ideia..._

_- Ora vamos, Sasuke, você não pode estar com ciúmes do meu filho._

Misaki ficara levemente pálido com a aproximação de Sasuke e Gaara, mas não consegui conter meu riso. Era engraçadíssimo ver o kazekage tão feliz e meu esposo nervoso.

- _Ignore-o Mi-chan, ele está muito feliz com o casamento, assim como todos nós, só não queria ver a princesa longe, não é, Sasuke-chan?_ – Kankurou se aproximou e me deu um abraço – _Parabéns Hinata-chan! Sa-chan está perfeita._

Continuamos conversando por mais algum tempo, até que Temari nos falou que poderíamos começar a cerimônia. A música começou a tocar e os casais de padrinhos começaram a entrar e se posicionar diante da plateia.

Quando chegou a nossa vez de entrar Gaara estendeu a mão e, quando tomou a minha, deu um leve beijo e guiou-me até nossos lugares. Creio que ouvi uma pequena bufada de Sasuke às nossas costas.

- _Desculpe-me, Hinata, eu não resisti. – _A alegria mal contida em sua voz e um brilho brincalhão no olhar.

- _Eu sei, Gaa-kun..._

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos se levantaram para a entrada da noiva, o contraste do vestido ocidental com o arranjo oriental em seus longos cabelos azulados apenas serviu para arrancar ainda mais suspiros dos convidados. Ela estava realmente perfeita.

Sasuke aperta a mão de Misaki e dá um beijo no rosto de Satsuki antes de vir se postar ao meu lado.

- _Ela está realmente uma princesa._

_- Não Sasuke, ela _é_ uma princesa._

Dou um sorriso para ele e volto meu olhar para o mestre de cerimônias, tão feliz por minha filha, por nossas famílias, por meu esposo.

E não consigo deixar de apertar sua mão e dar um sorriso quando ele pergunta o que foi.

Ele também está com seu kimono preto.

_Não conseguia parar de tremer._

_Não é que não quisesse me casar, mas estava tão ansiosa ali ajoelhada ao lado de Sasuke, à frente de Tsunade-sama, diante de todos os meus amigos e parentes. Era muita atenção, muita gente olhando para mim._

_Não que eles estivessem olhando para mim._

_Na verdade meus amigos estavam sentados de frente para a minha família, como em um casamento tradicional Hyuuga. Mesmo meu noivo não sendo Hyuuga e muito menos tendo família para ser apresentada ao final._

_Meu kimono era branco com detalhes de flores de cerejeira e bordados em fios de ouro nas mangas e na barra. O kimono de Sasuke era preto com o hakama cinza, bem tradicional. _

_E nos unindo havia uma fita vermelha._

_Não sei bem de quem foi a ideia da fita, ou quem nos amarrou, mas eu gostei do significado. É o fio vermelho do amor que nos une a apenas uma pessoa em toda a nossa vida a partir desse momento e para sempre._

_É claro que os Hyuuga mais tradicionalistas não gostaram muito da ideia. O que foi mais um motivo para usarmos a fita._

_Já fazia tanto tempo que Tsunade-sama estava falando, não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ela dizia, apenas escutava o som da respiração de Sasuke e o sentia ao meu lado. Consegui sorrir quando ela apontou as três taças de sake na nossa frente e nos disse para bebermos._

_- _Nervosa..? _– A voz de barítono sussurrada em meu ouvido só serviu para me acalmar._

_- _Agora não. – _Lanço lhe um sorriso de canto de boca e bebemos três vezes de cada taça a nossa frente antes de nos voltarmos para os convidados._

_- _Eu vos apresento Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Hinata. – _Ao som da voz de Tsunade todos os convidados bebem de suas taças três vezes para oficializar nosso casamento._

_- _Uchiha Hinata... Como eu gosto dessa combinação. – _Dou um grande sorriso para meu _marido, _sua voz ainda causando o mesmo efeito de mandar arrepios por todo meu corpo._

Após o casamento de Misaki e Satsuki voltamos para Konohagakure. A viagem de volta foi bem mais tranquila e rápida do que a viagem de ida, mas foi um pouco mais triste também.

- _O casamento foi muito bonito, não foi querido?_ – Dou um pequeno sorriso ao chegar em casa e imaginar que finalmente teremos a casa apenas para nós dois.

- _Realmente... Os Sabaku sabem fazer uma festa. – _Sasuke deixa as malas no corredor e se aproxima de mim, aparentemente não fui a única a lembrar da casa vazia – _O que acha da gente aproveitar a privacidade..?_

Permaneço em silêncio enquanto o moreno traça caminhos com seus lábios em meu pescoço.

- _Talvez até fazer mais um ou dois?_

Não consigo me segurar e solto uma risada ao me voltar para ele e abraça-lo.

- _E você aguentaria outro casamento, senhor Uchiha Sasuke?_

Beijo-lhe os lábios longamente e me deixo ser guiada até nosso quarto. Na penteadeira do corredor o porta retrato com nossa foto de recém-casados.

**N/A: **Eu sei...

Era pra ontem, literalmente, mas eu estava sem internet e só consegui postar mesmo hoje. TT_TT

Gomen ne!


End file.
